


Diplomacy at its Finest

by Katzenjammers



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jaina is a brat, Porn with some plot, Sylvanas has control issues, Trans Female Character, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenjammers/pseuds/Katzenjammers
Summary: Peace talks between the Alliance and Horde are moving painfully slow- it doesn't help matters that the Warchief of the Horde and the Lord Admiral of Kul'Tiras seem to have made it a personal vendetta against one another, much to the irritation and dismay of everyone else. For Sylvanas, actions speak louder than words and events would have it that give both the perfect opportunity to sort diplomacy their own way.Aka Jaina is a brat and a blowjob master. Sylvanas has deep-seated control issues but she's not abusive about it. It's porn with plot but honestly the plot only exists to give way to the porn so... *shrugs*First time writing a trans character in a smut scenario so go easy on me and feel free to correct me in the comments- or post it on r/badwomensanatomy it's all in good fun ;)My Warchief requested this story so I must deliver- enjoyandpeaceoutbyeee.





	Diplomacy at its Finest

“No, absolutely not!” The Lord Admiral snapped, leaping to her feet. “For months our fishing stocks have been a record low due to the stunt your lackeys pulled with that tide-forsaken seismic azerite harvester and _you’re_ expecting _us_ to give up fishing permits? It _is_ true what they say about you- your brain really has rotted away.”

 

“My, my Lord Admiral, resorting to petty insults now are we?” The Warchief of the Horde leant back in her chair and fixed the leader of Kul’Tiras with what might have been a charming smile had the bared fangs and blood red eyes not made it something altogether far more sinister. “The very reason for this pact suggested we would only survive this carnage via our unified strength, seems a little counterintuitive that you’d be so willing to let your newfound allies starve.”

 

“Oh so you’re not doing the same thing by already stretching dangerously thin supplies and denying my nation of a staple food source. Kul’Tiran waters are off limits, find somewhere else.” Jaina struggled to calm her breathing, already hearing the roar of blood in her ears and the prickle of a flush on her skin.

 

“We _have_ tried everywhere else, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, my dear, but we do have a bit of a naga problem. Without your harbor defenses and the aid of your tide sages, the supplies spent defending our fishing vessels is just far too costly than the resources that we gain. My people need to eat.”

 

“Oh and since when has this concern for _your people_ extended beyond those who have no requirement for sustenance.” Jaina inwardly winced; she was supposed to be a levelheaded diplomat in all this but allowing Horde ships in Kul’Tiran waters felt personal- it didn’t help that that the very person suggesting this sat tilted back in her chair, boots rudely resting on the war-table and wearing a self-satisfied smirk on that stupid, beautiful face of hers.

 

Wait, why did she _think_ that.

 

Sylvanas smirk faded a little before it came back into full force as she leaned further back to the point Jaina thought she might tip if the elf weren't so sure of her balance.

 

“As much as I enjoy exchanging barbs with you, _Lord Admiral_ , as your anger is most fetching on that pretty face, I do believe we have come to a disagreement that warrants a vote?” She swept one clawed, gauntleted arm in the direction of the other faction leaders who all looked suitably uncomfortable and probably wondering why they should even be here- since the duration of the meeting had mostly been the Warchief and the Lord Admiral at each other’s throats. Jaina inwardly seethed and with a shaky sigh placed her hands levelly on the table.

 

“ _Fine,_ pass the forms around, add your signature to your respective column- _Aye_ to administer permits to the Horde, _Nay_ to maintain the current fishing regulations in Kul’Tiras. We will take a moment to highlight our demands and reasoning on paper and then allow the decision to take place.”

 

“ _Thank you_ , Lord Admiral.” Sylvanas voice was sickly sweet and Jaina briefly wondered how long it would take to brute force her way past the protection wards cast on the room and incase the bitches’ head in ice. Tempting, but perhaps not worth the all out war it most likely would cause.

 

The room fell silent save for the passing of forms and the scratch of ink on parchment as both Sylvanas and Jaina highlighted their wishes in a more detailed format. The voting audience consisted of both Horde, Alliance and neutral attendees of the Kirin Tor, allowing for a reasonable voting system to take place and it had worked well so far; Jaina allowed herself a grim smile as her gaze fell on Khadgar, who responded with an uneasy twitch of his lips. He was still wary of her. Good.

 

It didn’t take long for them to highlight their respective declarations and for the votes to begin, Gallywix uncharacteristically took it upon himself to helpfully collect each form and Jaina narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully for any sign of tampering or sleight of hand. Disappointingly enough, he gave no indication of any tricks and Jaina flexed her fingers to try and dispel the build up of arcane that was threatening to spark from the tips; nobody in the room seemed to notice save for the Warchief who favored an amused flick of an ear in her direction. Eventually Gallywix cleared his throat and shifted the monocle on his face, fixing the audience with a gleam in his eye.

 

“Well it seems here the vote carries _fifteen_ to _twelve_ which concludes a majority vote in favor of ‘Aye’- Horde Vessels will be issued permits to Kul’Tiran fishing grounds.”

 

A surprised murmur broke out around the table and Jaina felt her vision narrow to a point in the room where all she could see were the stack of papers held in the Goblin’s hands.

 

“Give me that!” She snapped blinking beside him and grabbing the forms and the tally before he could even squeak out a protest. Everyone in the room visibly flinched save for Sylvanas who feigned a bored expression on her face when in reality she hadn’t felt such vindicate joy in decades. She watched with a growing smirk on her face at the mounting disbelief on the Lord Admiral’s face as her sharp mind quickly did the recount.

 

Jaina felt several emotions at once, incredulity, betrayal, fear and finally unchecked fury before the last emotion took hold and she knew she’d have to go somewhere soon before she did something stupid. In what to her felt like a superhuman effort, she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh.

 

“Very well, it seems the decision to starve my subjects has been made- I would like to request leave so that I may draw up a plan and some proposals in order to incorporate our new _allies_ on the waters.”

 

She barely waited to Khadgar’s nod in response before arcane swirled around her and her eyes glowed- poetically reflecting the white-hot rage in her expression.

 

“Uh Jaina… the defenses I set up- you can’t teleport in or out.”

 

Jaina briefly considered adhering his words but her veins sang with wrath and her nerve endings crackled with raw magic. Unfortunately for Khadgar she knew his signature just a little too well and with a sound like ragged metal scraping against stone, the wards around the room buckled and imploded in on themselves, causing pulses of arcane to ricochet around the room and several of the less weathered attendees to cry out in alarm and duck below the table. In a blatant display of raw power, the leader of Kul’Tiras had effectively brute forced her way past the most formidable magical security Dalaran had to offer. A slight shimmering of air, like that of a mirage was all that remained as the furious mage teleported away.

 

There was a beat of silence before several of the Kirin Tor council burst into exclamations.

 

“Did she just?”

 

“By the light…”

 

“Without a staff!”

 

“That kind of power…”

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Enough!” Khadgar ordered, chastened that his security had failed so spectacularly in front of almost every notable leader in Azeroth. “This calls for a break- we will adjourn until our scheduled meeting tomorrow- please keep to your respective quarters until then and stay informed for any further instruction.”

 

Amongst the chaos as people stood to file out of the room all while murmuring at what they’d just seen, nobody noticed the Warchief still staring at the spot where Jaina had teleported with unrestrained desire in her eyes.

 

* * *

  

Jaina hissed as she stumbled into her room, doubling over and groaning as a series of painful muscle spasms wracked her body. Channeling that much arcane without a conduit was drummed into every aspiring mage as a terrible idea for good reason- Jaina felt as though each nerve ending was being grated at with a finely sharpened razor.

 

Another pulse of arcane aggressively rippled through her already over-saturated body and she dropped to her knees whimpering at the pain. She needed to grab her staff but it was across the room and the violent muscular spasms weren’t making it easy in the slightest- what felt like just a few feet may as well be the span of a continent with how slow her progress was. More violent energy assaulted her and she curled in on herself, sucking in uneven breaths through her teeth. This had been a mistake- if only she’d for once learn to control her fury and _listen_ to Khadgar then this whole mess could have been avoided- as satisfying as it was to flex her power and see the expression of wonder and, even more satisfyingly, the _fear_ on several of the Horde leaders faces it was not worth the world of pain she was going through right now- rendering her a useless shaking mess, practically drenching the carpet with her sweat as she fought with her disobeying limbs. She just needed her staff. With trembling fingers she yanked at the buckles of her gauntlet and pauldron, casting the armor off in the hope shedding some of the weight to allow her to stand.

 

“There you are, as pleasing as your temper tantrum was to watch I do believe we have things to discus… ah.”

 

“Get out!” Jaina snarled- though she couldn’t look up, the unmistakable echo of the Banshee’s voice was clear enough as to who had come unbidden into her chambers.

 

“And leave you suffering so? Think of me what you will but even I would not feel content without offering some sort of aid.”

 

“Then aid me by leaving me the fuck alone!” Jaina’s voice cracked as another shockwave rippled through her and she fought the urge to empty her stomach on the floor. Not now, not in front of the Warchief. “How did you even find me anyway?”

 

“I knew you couldn’t have managed to teleport far, even with your raw strength, plus you’re practically a beacon of un-channeled arcane- it’s hard for an elf like me to ignore- practically whipped my sisters and Lor’Themar into a frenzy but that’s another story.”

 

Jaina tried to argue but all that came out was a pained whimper.

 

“Where’s your staff.” Sylvanas’s voice was surprisingly calm and full of understanding.

 

Jaina tried to lift her head to glare at her but her mind was hazy, her body trembling with the need for relief from the dizzying pain.

 

“Lord Admiral, prolonged exposure to this much raw arcane could leave you blind- do you wish for your stubbornness to invoke such a permanent disability?”

 

Hating herself, the mage gave in.

 

“On the desk towards the back… the…” she whimpered and dug her fingers into the fine threads of the carpet “it’s covered by a simple cloaking spell you should be able to…ahhh… feel the displacement of air, just reach past it and…grab it.” She broke off to let out a prolonged groan when the pain got too much.

 

Sylvanas paused for a brief moment to openly stare at the formidable mage on her knees, hair partially shaken loose from her braid- a few strands sticking to the soft sheen of sweat on her skin, the way her skin flushed a pleasant color from her face down to her chest. True to the mage’s word, as she reached for the empty space at the back of the desk, her fingers came into contact with some resistance in the air before pushing through to clasp around smooth, magically strengthened wood.

 

“I have it!” Sylvanas announced, uncharacteristically eager, and the illusion shimmered and shattered to reveal said staff, firmly in her grasp- it was heavier than she’d imagined and hummed with a strange, yet tantalizing power- like the charge in the air before a storm. She tilted her head in surprise.

 

“Give it… give it to me.” The elf couldn’t help the tingle of pleasure that ran up her spine at the way Jaina stumbled over her words in desperation. Entertaining the pros and cons of having the mage beg for the staff, she decided it wasn’t worth the fallout, and with several long strides she was across the room and handing it over. With a shaky grip, Jaina accepted it, using it to lean on as she tried to push herself to a more upright position.

 

“Now stand back… hey what are you doing? Don’t touch me!”

 

In one fluid motion Sylvanas had cast off her right gauntlet and ripped at the fabric of Jaina’s sleeve so that the cool skin of her palm came into contact with the bare, heated skin of her bicep.

 

“It will be easier if you use me to help channel some of it away, otherwise any sudden discharges from the staff could cause harm to both of us if it’s not grounded. Skin on skin contact ensures a seamless transmission- now quit whining and fix your mistake.”

 

Jaina bit back a retort, and a shudder, as icy fingers tightened around her upper arm and she desperately turned her attentions constructing a safe conduit to release the energy.

 

“The force it took to break free of those wards was lot more than I bargained for, it’s going to be intense.”

 

“I am more than sure I can handle it.”

 

Jaina wasn’t in the mood to argue and bit-by-bit allowed the spellweave that contained her power to unravel. The surge of arcane that flowed out _was_ intense and while most of it sparked harmlessly into the air, the overflow that poured into the elf’s body was extreme enough for her to stifle a gasp. Jaina on the other hand shuddered in relief and the Warchief watched in silent rapture at how the tendons on her neck stood out and the surprisingly defined muscles of her arm flexed underneath her touch- that tied in with the delicious sensation of raw magic, _Jaina’s_ magic, flowing through her brought her attentions to certain parts of her anatomy she wasn’t willing to address right now.

 

While she might not suffer the same levels of magic addiction living members of her kind did, it was equal parts pleasure and pain to be reminded how wondrous the ethereal touch of arcane really was. Sylvanas groaned in gratification, silently cursing in embarrassment until she realized that the choked noise hadn’t come from her but the Lord Admiral herself.

 

The mage flushed deeply- her eyes, silver with the glow of arcane met burning crimson and for a horribly intimate moment all either of them could focus on was one another and the energy that flowed between them.

 

“Lady Proudmoore.”

 

“Hm?” The mage looked intoxicated.

 

“I think it’s over.”

 

Jaina blinked and sat back, realizing with horror that she’d been leaning in the Banshee’s direction. The staff slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor with a heavy thud. She tested her senses, seemingly satisfied that, other than the heavy drain of mana, she felt normal again.

 

“You can let go of me.” Her voice was barely a whisper and it was Sylvanas’s turn to blink, before releasing her vice like grip from the mage’s arm.

* * *

 

  

After mustering up the strength and courage to angrily dismiss Sylvanas from her chambers- threatening her with time in the violet hold if she were to enter uninvited again, Jaina dressed down to simple nightwear and flopped onto her bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

She was tired, emotional, and unbelievably horny. Whatever _that_ was that had happened with Sylvanas had sent a flood between her legs that almost made her deserving of her nickname ‘Daughter of the Sea.’ She winced and massaged at her temples, it had been a while, that was all- it had nothing to do with that intense crimson gaze, those long fingers flexing around her arm, the heady flow of power between them as Sylvanas drank it in, eyes half lidded with satisfaction. The way those long muscled legs folded beneath her as she’d knelt down on the floor, how she’d torn away the thick fabric of her sleeve with the ease of ripping tissue paper yet the touch on her arm had been so gentle…

 

Jaina groaned and rolled over. She needed a cold drink- maybe even a dunk in some iced water once she had enough mana to her name.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of Dalaran, tucked away in an extravagant room in the corner of Windrunner’s Sanctuary, the Warchief of the Horde stood under the frigid spray of a shower, sucking shaky breaths through her teeth as she rested one hand on the cool stone tiles while the other wrapped tightly around her rock hard length, stifling a groan at the torturous and unbidden images of having that impulsive, idiotic, too powerful for her own good mage on her knees- whimpering and sweating for an entirely different reason.

* * *

 

 

“Enough! It’s obvious we aren’t getting anywhere.” Khadgar announced, thinly veiled frustration in his voice. “Everyday Azshara grows stronger, her armies more powerful and all we can do is squabble amongst ourselves like children.”

 

“ _I’m_ looking at the bigger picture, it’s the Banshee who seems unable to resist twisting the knife further every day just to insult me!”

 

“Oh very mature, Lord Admiral, to think that this is about you. The forests of Tiragarde Sound are an untapped resource in wildlife, my rangers could hunt them far more sustainably and efficiently than your uppity nobles could ever hope to achieve- allowing access would not only provide a quicker supply line for our armies but would greatly benefit the people of Boralus- you wouldn’t want them to _starve_ now would you?” Sylvanas chair creaked further in protest as she leaned back and it was all Jaina could do not to swipe her boots off the table, sending her crashing to the ground.

 

“Khadgar is right…” Anduin grimaced, despite being the leader of the Alliance, the talks had been nothing more than a back and forth match between Sylvanas and Jaina quite frankly it was grating on his nerves. “I think it’s best whatever you two have disagreements on you need to sort in private, I’m getting sick of this.”

 

“For once I agree with the cub.” Talanji’s imposing form came to stand at his side and Anduin suppressed a shiver. “You be doing us no favors snapping at each others throats like untrained raptors.”

 

Unusually, Sylvanas was silent- her burning gaze held Jaina’s for a moment too long and in response the mage canted her jaw forward in a challenge. That subtle action of defiance was all it took. Sylvanas snapped to attention, kicking back off the table in a singular, graceful move so that she was standing in front of the mage, one arm behind her back and the other outstretched.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Shall we what- go somewhere private so you can dispatch of me?” Jaina snorted, folding her arms, subtly twisting her sleeve so as to hide the crudely stitched together tear.

 

“Tempting as that sounds, I have no desire to kill you- you are far too useful for the cause. I merely agree with the boy-king we have a lot to talk about, care to indulge me?”

 

Jaina flushed at the way Sylvanas practically purred the last sentence, casting a dubious glance around the room at the desperate and frustrated faces- save for Alleria and Vereesa who both seemed to flatten their ears and narrow their eyes in unison.

 

What was _that_ about…

 

“Fine,” Jaina growled. “Though I’m doing this out of courtesy for Anduin, not because you asked me to.”

 

“Of course you are,” Sylvanas smirked as Jaina ignored her outstretched palm and shoved past her. “Lead the way, _Lord Admiral.”_

 

Alleria scoffed. The tips of Vereesa’s ear went crimson.

* * *

 

 

“First things first” Sylvanas announced as she ducked inside Jaina’s room trying to suppress a shudder at the memory of when she was last here. “I want a dampening spell on this room and a thorough check that there are no eyes on us.”

 

“Do I look like a ignorant child? It was the first thing I did when I got here.”

 

“Hmm,” Sylvanas cast a scrutinizing gaze around the room before her eyes caught hold of the slight warping of the air, easy to spot now she knew what to look for. She snatched the staff and handed it to Jaina, ignoring the indignant hiss at the casual handling of her possessions, “always better to be safe than sorry- check for any discrepancies.” Jaina seized it from her, holding her gaze before reluctantly relenting and sending out a small pulse of magic, eyes closed as she concentrated.

 

“I can confirm- they have not been tampered with.”

 

“Good girl.” Sylvanas crooned, eyes burning with an emotion Jaina couldn’t name. The mage snarled and tilted the pointed tip of the staff so that it angled towards Sylvanas.

 

“If all you are going to do is humiliate me then this conversation is already over.”

 

“Now now, I have nothing but the _utmost_ respect for one of the most powerful mages in Azeroth-”

 

“-Spit it out _Banshee,_ what do you really want. _”_

“You. On your knees, your mouth on my cock.”

 

Jaina burst out laughing- the shock of statement so unexpected it was the only reaction she could muster in that moment.

 

“I’ll appreciate as Warchief of the Horde you’ve been surrounded by the vulgar language of orcs for a while but I wouldn’t have expected someone such as yourself to sink to such rudimentary, playground insults.” Sylvanas only raised one whisker-like eyebrow, face remaining impassive. Jaina’s laughter faded into a frown.

 

“You’re not actually being serious aren’t you?” Only then did Sylvanas step forward, trying not to smirk at the sharp intake of breath from the mage and the flush that spread across her cheeks like a wildfire. “I mean, if this is a joke to make me uncomfortable then congratulations, you’ve achieved it- now can you back up a second you’re much too close and… ahhh.” Jaina stumbled as her lower back came in contact with the desk- she hadn’t realized she’d been backing away and still the Warchief continued to stalk forwards.

 

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” Sylvanas said simply, long fingers softly brushing wayward strands away from Jaina’s face, watching in fascination at the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed.

 

“I agree whatever happened between us yesterday was… intense but I… don’t think this is what Anduin meant when he… he…” Jaina felt her mouth go dry as the elf hovered over her, not touching her but not leaning away either. “Sylvanas back up a second _please_ and let me think for a damn minute.”

 

“Hm very well only since you _finally_ referred to me by name and asked so nicely.” The Warchief leaned back, folding her arms and smirking as Jaina tried and failed to gather her wits.

 

“I still don’t see how going down on you is going to fix anything.” She finally said, not knowing what to do with her hands and settled for awkwardly folding them across her chest.

 

“I think you’ll find it fixes a lot of things. While the living butter each other up with food and drink, I however, am denied those indulgences- my favor and good will cannot be bought with good wine and fine dining- the only way you can get someone such as me to be swayed by your influence is treating me in the only pleasure I have left-”

 

Jaina swallowed and looked down, fury and indignation rising in her throat.

 

“So you want me to sell myself out in order for _diplomacy?”_

“No, selling yourself out would require this to be one-sided- something I believe it is not. Forgive me if I’m wrong but while your heart still beats and your lungs still draw breath- you are not so easily swayed with petty frivolities like the rest of those idiots in that war-room. I believe you have needs Lady Proudmoore and I am offering to indulge them just as I am asking you to indulge in mine.”

 

Jaina paused, not quite believing that she was even considering this, but that time they had shared yesterday still weighted on her shoulders like an full grown Elikk. She’d barely gotten any sleep that night because of it.

 

“This won’t change how I feel about you.” Jaina mumbled quietly. Sylvanas allowed herself a grin, fangs flashing as her eyes darkened with a promise.

 

“I wouldn’t expect it to.”

 

Jaina set aside her staff and made a conscious effort to relax her posture, finding it difficult to hold the lust-filled gaze that Sylvanas now no longer concealed.

 

“I mean…” she gestured awkwardly at the Warchief. “How do you want to go about doing this- I know you joked about me sucking your dick but let’s actually work through what both of us want before we do any… rash decisions.”

 

“Who said I was joking.” Sylvanas narrowed her eyes and Jaina tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widened.

 

“You mean to say that you’re…” She trailed off.

 

“Elven magic may have assisted me greatly in achieving the body I felt most comfortable with but yes, there are certain parts of anatomy I was born with that I chose to keep.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“No!” Jaina squeaked, “I… it’s actually a huge relief knowing I’ll have a bit more experience now…” she blushed heavily. Gods she sounded like such a slut.

 

“Ah yes, not the first Warchief you’ve dallied with am I, and the Blue Dragon sure took an interest in you as well- curious tastes If I may be so bold.” Sylvanas tactfully didn’t bring up the third one.

 

“Why does everyone think me and Thrall…” Jaina broke off and lowered her voice “it was _one time.”_ It was Sylvanas’s turn to bark out a surprised laugh.

 

“And here I thought I was only teasing you. How… interesting.”

 

“What about you?” Jaina countered, embarrassed, “Nathanos?”

 

Sylvanas openly snorted.

 

“Don’t be absurd.”

 

“Then who?”

 

“People either worship me or despise me, I would rather not subject myself to danger nor take advantage.”

 

“You mean to tell me you’re…” Jaina gestured the rest of her sentence and tried not to look amused, Sylvanas shot her a glare.

 

“No, but let’s just say it was a long time ago.”

 

“Before…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jaina sobered up a little and her hands flopped to her sides in defeat.

 

“But why me? I haven’t exactly been a neutral party in all this- if anything I’ve acted downright hostile.”

 

“Maybe on the surface but you’ve given me one thing that not many others have since I was resigned to this fate.”

 

“What’s that?” Jaina questioned slowly and the Warchief fixed her with a scrutinizing gaze that made the mage swallow with the intensity of it all.

 

“Respect. Plus you’re easy on the eye- I’m not going to lie to myself and pretend I don’t find you alluringly attractive, little mage.”

 

Jaina cleared her throat, trying and failing to not to let the praise get to her.

 

“So are we at an agreement?” The human startled before hastily nodding in response. Sylvanas eyes seemed to glow even brighter. “Good, get on your knees.”

 

“How romantic” Jaina smirked and Sylvanas suppressed a growl.

 

“I am not interested in hearing your incessant chatter- you will open your mouth when I tell you to and the only time you speak to me is if I’m asking you a question. Do I make myself clear?”” Jaina rolled her eyes.

 

“ _Of course_ you’re a control freak even when it comes to this.”

 

Before Jaina even had a chance to register, Sylvanas had her fingers in the mage’s hair pulling her hair back with a vicious tug and a snarl on her lips.

 

“If you wish to be a brat then I will treat you as such,” fingers twisted tighter in her hair causing Jaina to hiss with pain. “You know-” The elf softened her voice a touch as she tilted the human’s face up with two fingers “-you can stop this at any time but if we are to play this game then we must do it by my rules.”

 

Jaina warred within herself but desire won out and she gave Sylvanas a stiff nod and dropped to her knees. The banshee smiled in return and relaxed her painful hold.

 

“Such a pretty face,” she crooned, stroking a thumb over one cheekbone “that flush is so fetching on you and I can smell your arousal from here-” Sylvanas closed her eyes as though savoring the moment, “-it’s been a while hasn’t it, little mage. If you do a good job of taking care of me I might even care to return the favor.” Jaina shuddered at the cool, featherlight touches as bare fingers trailed from cheekbone to jawline before wrapping around her throat with promise. Jaina clenched her jaw at the onslaught of arousal that rippled through her body. She should be terrified but lust clouded her mind and all she could do was pant softly as her airway so ever so gently constricted.

 

“There are so many things I can do to you, so many ways I want to have you but I believe we must take care of something first…” Sylvanas moved closer to the point that she was practically shoving her armored crotch in Jaina’s face but the mage resolutely stared up at her, not making a move to back away or say anything.

 

Good, she was learning.

 

The defiance in her eyes was still there, smoldering like hot coals ready to flare to life if given the chance- but her silence was enough, for now. The heat of her breath misting against the cool metal of her armor was intoxicating, Sylvanas slid her fingers from Jaina’s neck, trailing across the tendons of her neck and her collarbone before sliding down her arm, the one with the ripped sleeve, and slowly guided her hand to the leather straps as the back of her own armor.

 

“Undo these for me.” Jaina didn’t need to be told twice, trembling fingers worked at the straps and Sylvanas bucked her hips slightly in response to the foreign pressure of hands on areas that that until now had been strictly forbidden to anyone else’s touch but her own. She made a frustrated noise and joined Jaina in working at the buckles, the restriction of the armor against her crotch was creating an uncomfortable pressure and she was desperate to be free of it. Jaina pulled the plate of metal away, watching in fascination as the delicate chainmail links and plating slid away from the Warchief’s hips and thighs. She set it on the floor next to her and looked up at Sylvanas expectantly.

 

“Yes, the leggings too- you’ll have to remove the placard and the plating on my upper legs to be able to pull them down to an appropriate amount.” Jaina made a noise of frustration at the casual manner in which Sylvanas was instructing her- she could see the outline of her hardened length below the leather and she had to swallow a little before the Warchief caught her practically salivating. Was she really this desperate?

 

Yes. Yes she was.

 

“Your armor is incredibly impractical.” Jaina muttered, speeding up her efforts as she tugged at the laces at the side of the elf’s waist and fought back an aggravated whine when all she got was laughter in response.

 

“I think you’ll find it’s its practicality that’s causing you the problems. It’s designed for fighting, not lovemaking.”

 

“Is that what this is then- _lovemaking.”_ Jaina taunted and Sylvanas rumbled a dangerous growl in the back of her throat.

 

“Don’t test me mage.”

 

 _Or what._ The petulant retort bubbled on Jaina’s lips but she grit her teeth and continued with her task. As desperate as she was, she was in no position to play such a game- not with the power the Warchief had over her at this very moment.

In what felt like forever Jaina finally, _finally_ tugged at the waistband of the leggings and watched Sylvanas wince as she peeled the tight leather away- hiding a gasp as her cock sprang free of its confines.

 

Oh. Jaina swallowed again, her face heating up several degrees as she struggled to focus, pulling the leggings down until she got full view of the toned abs of her stomach, tapering off to the sharp jut of hipbones, and there- nestled between the powerful muscular thighs of a Quel'dorei farstrider was a rock hard and surprisingly impressive length that had the mage gawking in disbelief.

 

How had Sylvanas managed to hide such a wonderful secret beneath her armor without anyone ever realizing was nothing short of miraculous- gossip travelled fast amongst the Alliance and not once had this tidbit of information ever reached her ears. A thrill ran through her as she briefly entertained the thought that she might be one amongst a very small handful that knew. Now, looking at it, Jaina couldn’t imagine her any other way: the perpetual power in every posture, the way each movement the elf made paid homage to a nightsaber stalking its prey, the boldness, the brashness- it seemed… fitting somehow. If anything it added to, not detracted from the epitome of feminine fierceness that called herself Sylvanas Windrunner.

 

“Well I’ll be, the expression on your face almost made this discomfort worth it in the painstaking amount of time it took for you to undress me.” The smirk was evident behind the dry sarcastic tone but Jaina couldn’t find it in herself to care. “Have I finally rendered you speechless sweet thing? Had I known I would have done this a lot earlier.”

 

“Lets just get to it.” Jaina mumbled, hating how she’d been caught out- as if the Banshee’s ego wasn’t already at dizzying heights.

 

“Oh Lady Proudmoore- what happened to the top diplomat of the Alliance? Don’t you wish to _woo_ me with that talented tongue of yours? I think you’ll find, unlike the delicate webs you’ve woven amongst the leaders on both sides, that when it comes to me- what you put in, my dear, is what you get back in return.”

 

“For someone who reprimands _me_ for talking you sure like the sound of your own voice.” Jaina felt the bite of fury stirring beneath her arousal though unfortunately not enough to break through- not when she couldn’t take her eyes off the delicious prize in front of her- her whole body coiled in preparation to dig her fingers into those muscular legs and press her lips at the base of that twitching cock.

 

“You’re right.” Sylvanas dropped her voice to a low and menacing tone. “You and I have argued enough.”

 

“Sit on the bed.” Jaina ordered and to her surprise, the Warchief obeyed, shuffling cautiously back, hindered by the leggings still wrapped around her lower thighs before the backs of her knees hit the bed and she dropped onto the mattress. Had she not been so aroused, Jaina might have openly laughed at the slightly graceless movement of the usually co-ordinated elf but the time for teasing was over- especially now that the Warchief looked like something out of her darkest fantasies; resplendent armor still adjourning her chest and shoulders while that toned stomach and thighs were bare to her gaze and soon, she hoped, her touch. The way she propped herself up on one elbow, long legs draped over the bed and that red gaze burning with desire further stoked the flames of Jaina’s arousal and her gaze centered on the way her rock hard cock lay against her stomach, a clear liquid gathering at the tip.

 

A million questions flickered through the mage’s brain as she shuffled forward on her knees; how any of this still worked, how she could get hard, did those fine white hairs ever grow or were they always this neatly trimmed. Elven anatomy, forsaken anatomy- things Jaina wanted to find out… but not right now- what she was seeing now was familiar enough and she supposed she’d kept her Banshee Queen waiting long enough.

 

Sylvanas flinched at the feel of warm hands sliding over the bare skin of her thighs and hips and Jaina used them as leverage to pull herself closer until the elf could feel the human’s heartbeat thrumming against her knees. With a grunt, Jaina tugged the infernal leather leggings further down so Sylvanas could spread her legs, allowing the mage to settle more comfortably in between them.

 

“Feel free to vocalize anything you want in particular” Jaina’s voice was husky and deep with lust and the sound jolted straight through Sylvanas and manifested itself with a flex of forearms as she twisted her fingers into the sheets.

 

“Just… get to it.” Sylvanas repeated Jaina’s earlier line.

 

Hot breaths against her inner thigh, the soft caress of fingers as they explored her lower abs and hipbones, teasingly avoiding the area where she wanted it most, the tickle of hair against agonizingly sensitive skin- it was almost too much in its intensity. Sylvanas whined and bucked her hips, ignoring the creak of mattress springs as they protested under the inhuman strength of her grip. She nearly arched off the bed when a hand gently cupped her balls and a soft pair of lips kissed their way slowly up from base to tip. Jaina hummed in appreciation, the skin was cool against her fingers and lips but achingly soft, smelling of fresh unscented soap and leather- she wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but it pleased her.  

 

“Fuck” Sylvanas gasped and the pleased sound Jaina hummed in response reverberated through her, adding to the sensation. Part of her called out to stop this, the achingly gentle way in which she was being handled woke up parts of her she didn’t want to acknowledge, she almost tried to pull away when the burning heat of Jaina’s palm wrapped snuggly around the base and a tongue flicked out once, then twice- swirling around the tip to lap at the gathering wetness before a warm, wet mouth enveloped her and Sylvanas couldn’t muster a single coherent thought. The heat of Jaina’s mouth burned, not in the unpleasant scalding sense but more like that of sinking into a warm bath at the end of a cold and tiring day- it invoked memories of life, sparked sensations she thought had long since decayed and withered away. Did a living body always burn at this searing temperature or was it a human thing… Sylvanas didn’t care.

 

Jaina pulled back, her lips releasing Sylvanas with a wet pop before she swallowed and sucked in a deep breath, enveloping her once more and hollowing her cheeks as she took her in deeper. A stream of curse words in Thalassian was all the undead elf could hiss in response, hips bucking almost aggressively which caused Jaina to make a surprised noise at the back of her throat as she struggled to take it in.

 

Hands pushed against her thighs, stilling their movements and Sylvanas ground out a whimper of frustration. The build up, the teasing, the desperation along with the delicious novelty of having someone warm and wet and so very _alive_ nursing at the dull ache between her legs nearly drove her mad with lust and want. She wanted more, craved it like a dying man stranded in the desert craves the cool trickle of running water and her fingers twitched with unwelcome desires that rampaged through her like a tropical storm. She wanted to pull the human into her arms, tangle fingers in those soft, silky locks and _kiss_ her _,_ she wanted to taste herself on that skilled tongue, sink her fangs into that sinfully plush bottom lip until she drew blood and savor the hot coppery taste- she wanted more. _So much more._ She wanted to fuck her until the mage was hoarse from screaming, wanted to be on her, _in_ her, claim her until she was branded for everyone to see- the feral beast inside her raged- crying out to take her for everyone and everything to see, to debase her on the war table in front the horrified gaze of the boy king and his rabid hound. They didn’t deserve her, she could be so much more without them pawing at her, yanking on her chain to do their bidding as they pleased. Jaina could destroy them all without breaking a sweat and they didn’t _appreciate that._

 

Her emotions were getting the better of her; she was losing control. A deep groan was drawn out of her as the Lord Admiral began to bob her head in earnest, and Sylvanas warred within herself- part of her just wanted to lie back and enjoy the moment but that would mean relinquishing what little control she had, the last time she hadn’t been in control-

 

-No. Never again.

 

Jaina shifted, and pulled back to catch her breath, the soft puffs of her panting tickling at the exposed skin of her inner thighs. Her lips were wet with saliva, her cheeks flushed and pupils blown. Sylvanas didn’t give her long to rest before she reached up to cup the back of the human’s head, momentarily disarming Jaina as she scratched at her scalp in an almost tender and loving gesture. The lapse in concentration was all that was needed and the forsaken elf seized the moment, twisting fingers into her hair and roughly pushing her face back down. Jaina struggled reflexively, taken by surprise but adapted- _she always did_ \- and relinquished her control to Sylvanas’s heavy guidance.

 

Finally. Sylvanas felt relief flood through her; handing control to Jaina, no matter how momentary, had been like letting a flighty horse have its head in open pasture and she was glad to be back in command of the situation- she’d been surprised by the intensity of sensations and it had manifested itself into ugly emotions and a lapse in command- that was all.

 

She was in control. She had to be in control.

 

She guided Jaina’s head, ignoring the spasm of her throat around her cock as the mage fought back her reflexes, ignoring the tears that sprang to her eyes as Sylvanas continued to thrust with an unrelenting pace. Still, the human didn’t baulk or pull away, but took it- even as dark makeup ran down her face and her jaw ached. Sylvanas dared to look down and her breath hitched in her throat; other than the dizzying pleasure that radiated through nerves she’d thought had long since withered away, it was something in the mage’s expression that struck her harder than any arrow could.

 

Trust.

 

There was trust in those beautiful blue eyes that shimmered with unshed tears, the calmness that radiated from her, even as she fought to take her all in, matching her thrusts and her desire for dominance with ease as though she were a long time lover. She _knew_ Sylvanas wouldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t hold it against her, even if she were to stop even now as they neared the peak of her throes of passion, and trusted that judgment in its entirety.

 

She didn’t know when they’d gotten so good at reading one another but it was there- in all it’s glaring entirety. They _knew_ one another and it translated beautifully into what they were doing now- it should have bothered Sylvanas, probably would later, when her mind was clearer and her thoughts not hazy with lust, but for now she could only be grateful and enjoy the moment.

 

“That’s it” Sylvanas found herself murmuring, voice rough with pleasure, the otherworldly echo barely noticeable with how raw and thick with emotion it was. “Good girl, _such_ a good girl, you’re doing so well…” she trailed off with a deep moan as Jaina, spurred on by the praise, pulled back slightly and gently ran her tongue along the underside from base to tip before fully taking her in again and allowing her head to be guided with renewed vigor. Soon the only sounds that filled the room were the lewd wet sounds of a mouth working at her length and the soft groans of pleasure that Jaina realized nobody else would ever have the privilege of hearing, nobody else except _her._

 

It didn’t take much longer, coated in saliva and enveloped in the softest heat Sylvanas’ thrusts began to get sloppy and her moans more frequent and she was so delirious with pleasure she couldn’t find it in herself to care as Jaina took control again, wrapping arms around her legs in an attempt to control the bucking of her hips all while continuing that unrelenting but delicious pace. Even as the elf started to thrash under her grip, she gently called on her magic and Sylvanas felt the softest pressure of binds winding around her hips- not at all physical but the pressure was there, brushing against skin with a caress like that of static electricity- foreign yet achingly familiar at the same time. Anyone else and she would have panicked and even so her wounded soul, still petrified at any form of lost control, stirred and snapped like a cornered animal but Sylvanas tamped it down- drawing her thoughts away from that darkness and back into the building pleasure that nearly hurt in its intensity.

 

It was too much. Not enough. Perfect, so perfect- the pressure, the pace, the heat, the wetness, the brush of arcane-

 

Sylvanas shuddered, the springs in the mattress pinged as fingers dug through fabric and feathers, forearms sinewy with muscle, and head thrown back, jaw open and fangs bared as a noise that sounded almost _feral_ rumbled in the back of her throat. Muscles tensed and released as Sylvanas came in heavy spurts, her grip tightening at the back of Jaina’s head and staring at her in rapt wonder as her throat flexed with each swallow and her jaw worked. Eventually the spasm’s died down and it was all Sylvanas could do not to melt into the pillows- every muscle relaxed and she idly wondered how many years it had been since she’d felt all tension leave her body at once- it was blissful, she even felt capable of sleep. Her thoughts, however, were broken and she hissed a little as Jaina drew back, and the cool air of the room hit her now very sensitive skin.

 

“Sorry.” Jaina mumbled and Sylvanas openly laughed, startling the human with the sudden noise. She flinched, not in discomfort but surprise as the elf made an effort to sit up and cup the side of her face, ignoring that the lower half of it was still damp from her earlier actions and several blonde strands stuck to her cheek along with dark streaks of makeup running down her face, almost in an imitation of her own burn marks- she was beautiful in that moment and Sylvanas wanted to capture it in her memory.

 

“You bring me to the pinnacle of pleasure with that talented mouth of yours, causing my very thoughts to come undone and the first thing you do is _apologize_?” Sylvanas grinned up at her and Jaina wondered, a little lightheaded, if anything was more beautiful in that moment than seeing a genuine smile cross the Banshee’s- no- _Sylvanas’_ lips. For a terrifying moment it looked as though the elf was going to kiss her and she was willing to let it happen.

 

The mage felt despair tied in with relief as the Warchief pulled away, smiling wryly and stroking her thumb once across a cheekbone with a fond expression on her face before dropping her hand and severing all contact entirely. The despair was short lived however as the elf turned away- only to work on shedding the rest of her armor and clothing, a smirk on her face as Jaina’s expression switched of one of disappointment to something far more delighted and eager and she too copied Sylvanas’ movements.

 

“I told you, what you put in with me you get in return. So please, get out of that void forsaken clothing and lie back on the bed, I think it’s time I took care of you as well as you’ve taken care of me, my most gracious diplomat.” Jaina rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

“Oh don’t worry darling, I’ll soon be putting my mouth to much better uses than idle talk…”

* * *

 

 

“Okay what the fuck is going on,” Anduin hissed quietly. “First Jaina just hands over fishing and hunting rights without so much as a wince but now she has an entire Forsaken Elite guard at her disposal in clearing out Drustvar- not to mention the Warchief’s full co-operation in splitting harbor defenses.” Anduin turned to Genn only to get an alarmed shrug in response as laugher rose up from the table opposite them.

 

The Warchief was sat in her usual irritating manner, boots on the table and chair tilted back as though all etiquette and manners were beneath her, but what made it unnervingly weird was the quirk of her lips as she regarded the Lord Admiral in what looked like _fondness_ if Anduin didn’t know any better. Jaina herself was laughing at something the elf had said as the two practically leaned into each other as they poured over maps and charts, both attentively listening to the other talk, no snarky remarks, no interruptions just peaceful respect and co-operation. It was frankly baffling, not to mention more than a little worrying, still, Anduin shrugged internally- at least the peace talks were making good progress.

 

“I wonder what they said in private that fixed it all so quickly.” He murmured to himself earning a scoff from the tall figure next to him.

 

“Isn’t it obvious.” Talanji rolled her eyes and Anduin frowned. The Zandalari Queen softened slightly when she realized just how clueless the young King was, innocent eyes full of confusion and it was her time to smile fondly as she fought the instinct to ruffle his hair, not wanting to lose her hand if that rabid dog of his decided to snap. “Ah never mind, I think it be good- for all of us, de Horde and Alliance.”

 

Anduin nodded absently, wondering why Vereesa and Alleria were staring daggers at their sister, well, more so than usual-but again shrugged- things were going well; they had deals now, good deals and whatever Jaina had said would carry them through- he was sure of it. Hope blossomed in his chest as he caught the Warchief giving a terse nod as though relenting, though her expression was surprisingly calm and free of anger and the triumphant look that crossed the Lord Admirals face- he knew, if anything, that Jaina was a fantastic diplomat. One of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if only these gals could sort out Brexit amirite ;)


End file.
